There have been many wire border fences proposed and patented and in reference to this the following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate the art: 312,101, Elliott, Feb. 10, 1885; 659,416, Perry, Oct. 9, 1900; 697,259, Lavely, Apr. 8, 1902; Des. 74,041, Dec. 6, 1927.
The present invention utilizes a relatively inexpensive chicken wire of relatively narrow width together with heavier cross members welded to the chicken wire strengthening the same and holding the same erect, forming a unitary construction of strength and good appearance which can be rolled as chicken wire is conventionally rolled.